Moments In Time
by Child of moon
Summary: Just a few drabbles about Victoria and Aiden if there were a couple.


**AN: **The summary says it all. I couldn't sleep and here we are. Lol English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Also it is pretty late here and I honestly didn't read it over again. (I'd just end up not posting it at all) Enjoy :) Hope you like it.

* * *

**Home**

"My bed feels kind of lonely without you." It was almost midnight and Victoria Grayson laid on her bed with her phone in hand.

"Trust me, I'm doing no better. I barely slept last night without you in my arms." Aiden admitted, scratching his head, breathing out a laugh.

She smiled at his words and chastised herself for acting like a teenage girl talking to her crush, but she couldn't help it. "Hmm… I miss your strong arms around me. I never told you, but I always feel the safest then." She bit her lip hoping she hadn't revealed too much.

"And I always breathe easier when I hold you." He said in a low voice, almost shyly.  
It was incredible how after admitting that they loved each other and everything they had been through, it was still difficult for them to tell each other how they felt with their words. The words just didn't come easily. They'd rather act on their feelings to show the other how much they meant.  
"You should have come with me. We'd have so much fun here in London."

"I'm already regretting the decision and it hasn't been two days yet." She half whined which made Aiden laugh. "But I couldn't leave Charlotte now that we are trying to work on our relationship." She said with a smile on her face, recalling the pleasant afternoon she had spent with her daughter.

He sighed. "I know. And I understand. This time away from you will be like hell though."

"How much longer do you think you'll stay there?"

"Can't say. I'm working on closing this deal and after that I'll have to stay one more week." he said not pleased at all with how long he had to stay away from her. "I don't know when I'll be able to make it home."

Home. For so long he hadn't had a place to call home. Always running from one place to the other. Never staying long enough to get attached to it or anyone in it. Never having a reason to go back. And now home was where she was.

* * *

**Piano**

"Will you play something for me?"

She smiled. "Why?"

"I've heard you are quite good at it. I want to see it myself." He smirked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Oh, and may I ask, whom have you had this lovely conversation with?" She raised her eyebrow with an amused smile on her face.

"Believe it or not it was Conrad who commented on it." He chuckled under his breath coming closer to her and brought his hands to her hips. "So, will you?" He asked again flashing her, his most charming smile that usually had women weak on their knees.

Looking up at him, she shook her head lightly, giving in to his charm. "Fine. Since you asked so nicely."

Smiling widely he lowered his head and kissed her fully on the lips before breaking apart and taking her hand in his, dragging her to the living room where the piano was.

Sitting down behind her, Aiden wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her lean against his chest. He watched as her fingers hovered over the black and white keys and soon the room was filled with a soft melody. He found himself mesmerized by the beautiful tune she was playing. Tilting his head he took in the serene look on her face, how all the troubled seemed to have flown away as she gracefully ran her fingers over the keys. A small smile had crept into her lips, softening her features even more and her eyes shone with passion and love. It was quite the sight.

After a few minutes she stopped playing and placed her hands upon his.

"That was beautiful." He whispered in awe and kissed the side of her head.

Resting her head on his shoulder, relaxed and content, she smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**Promises**

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in a low voice, kissing her shoulder; his voice stopping the train of her thoughts.

They were lying in her bed, naked after previous activities. She was on her stomach, her head facing away from his, her stare focused in an invisible spot in the air.  
Aiden on the other hand ran his fingers from her hip, up her side to right under her breast and then over her shoulder. She felt goosebumps run over her body as his finger trailed down her spine in a feather light touch.

"I'm…" She started but didn't know what to say. Or whether she should say anything.

"You're what?" He asked again, wanting to know what was going on in her mind.

They had been together for a while now and so far everything was going great so he didn't know what was bothering her. He couldn't think of something out of ordinary happening.

"I'm happy. Truly happy." She sounded as if the realization just hit her.

"Then why do you sound so worried?" His hand stilled on her bare back.

_Because this will eventually come to an end. Because I can never be happy. Every time I get a taste of happiness, I get it snatched away from me in the cruelest way possible. I don't know how to be happy anymore and I'm scared out of my mind to lose you too. _

"I guess, I'm just not used to it." She turned around to look at him, forcing her lips to a smile

Bringing his head to her cheek, his thumb traced the contours of her smile.

"What's wrong, Victoria?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect." Her eyes fluttered close and she leaned into his tender touch, a quiet hum escaping her.

"So you say. But I can read it in your eyes. What's bothering you?" he furrowed his brows looking deeply into her eyes as if to read her mind.

"I just don't want to lose you…" she whispered and he noticed the fear she was trying to hide.

"You'll never have to worry about that. I won't let you go even if you want me to." He gave her a reassuring smile before capturing her lips in a light kiss.

"Promise?" She whispered against his lips.

"I promise."


End file.
